G20 summit 2009
by Lottelovetospy
Summary: America as usual got annoyed by the stiff Englishman decided to silence him out at the G20 meeting. And why does Spain and Holland, come to the meeting while they are not member of the meeting? spainxphilippine, HollandxIndo T for next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: London G20-Meeting. **

**Character/Pairing: **usxuk (at the beginning) Canada, Russia, Francis, Spain, Holland(oc), Australia, Indonesia (oc), Philippines (oc), mention of Singapore (oc), and Malaysia(oc), China, South Korea, Japan, Turkey.

**Disclaimer: **no I didn't own Hetalia. Happy?

**Summary: **America as usual got annoyed by the stiff Englishman decided to silence him out at the G20 meeting. And why does Spain and Holland, come to the meeting while they are not member of the meeting?

**Warning: **the main Characters are the OC! Didn't like it? Better step back right now. As usual ; bad Grammar. And maybe a kind of Mary-sueness, since I write about my own country (it's Hetalia Anyway, People!). I hope I do justice for all of the character here. That's why I need your review;)

**Chapter 1**

_A/N:B__ased on G20 summit in London, 2 April 2009. Indonesia and Philippines are the only country from South East Asia. While Holland, and Spain, __are the non recognized members of the G-20. So… well, I guess you already know the main pairing, right? Yes, it is eventually HollandIndo and SpainPhilipphines Please do tell me if I do any historical mistake. _

**2 April 2009**

They are in the middle of the meeting, as usual America come out with some stupid idea and England as the host get very angry. Other nation didn't really care since they're already talking about their own business. Not until America get bored, with one swift, pull the Englishman into red-carpet-kind-of kiss. Resulting gasped, and for some country who already familiar with Americans Antic… rolled their eyes with some exasperated sigh.

Indonesia, as one of Asian Country who never get used to Public Display of Affection, drop his jaw open before turn to Australia who sat next to him "they… they are .. Kissing?! But… but… they both…" _uh, well…guy…? _he scream not too loud, afraid to draw attention.

Aussie rolled his eyes _'right, I don't need to explain this to some homophobic country_. _Silly America._

"Yeah, yeah, I know, **obviously** they are kissing. What's the matter don't you know they are in special relationship?" he shrugged off "don't tell me you'll bomb them just because they both guys…" the last one of course, just a joke.

"why you talk as if it was my…" but Indonesia let it slide and ask again suspiciously" you mean, they're like some kind of… lover?"

Aussie face palmed. _'Why… do I even care to answer?' _he thought. "Yes! Yes they were! So…" and he stopped when he heard a 'click' sound. He turns around and saw Indonesia, holding back a camera with some kind of devilish grin.

"You… did you just..?" _take a picture of them kissing?_ _Wait, he supposes to be homophobic right?_

"M-hmm" he just nodded and smile with satisfaction "don't worry, I didn't plan to black mailed you or your brother" he assured.

"But, I **believe** you're planning something, right? You better tell me, or I have to take that camera from you"

He rolled his eyes and put the camera back to his pocket. "Mind your own business, Aussie! I just want to show this picture to Malaysia. Ah, I can't wait to see her face when I show this." He let out small chuckle when he imagines how his ungrateful little sister face will be. "She always shows that she is some kind of homophobic, forbid this and that. But I know she and Singapore are in kind of 'unrequited' love to their 'big brother', England."

_Well seems the Asian Nation aren't as innocent as what people think about it_. Aussie thought, _and those plan sounds fun_ "okay, just give me the copy, I think I have some good plan with Photoshop" target? His big brother England obviously.

"Nope"

"What?! Why?! "

"I like to see you didn't get what you want?" that sounds more like statement than a question.

"Grr… give me that!"

"Hey! Watch out!"

They are bickering like a 5 year old kid fight over some candy (in this case it's a camera). Finally Aussie get tired, decide to ask copy from Japan instead.

"he got a better angel than you anyway" Aussie stand up from his chair, and walk to Japan direction. Who, at the mean time sit uncomfortably between turkey and China. South Korea, who sat next to china shout something about 'kiss scene are invented in Korea'

Indonesia respond Aussie with "go ahead, like I care"

"Just don't start another civil war alright? Nesia?" Philippines, who sat after Indonesia smiled sweetly. He looks like Spain with America glasses. Except he look younger than Spain and America.

"Ah, Pilli... Felipe" Indonesia turn around to meet his neighbor's eyes"don't worry I believe she will be to shock to be angry. And please stop calling me that, it's like a girl name"

Philippines just laugh to hear his answer. Those three siblings seems love to pick a fight one Another. Well except maybe Singapore who will avoid any kind of Quarrel.

"Well if I call you Indy, I afraid India will misunderstand it" he let out another chuckle.

Indonesia let out a groan "how many time I should tell you, Felipe. It's Nusa, you know, from _Nusantara_. Not Nesia..!" and return his concentration to his paper work.

"Ow, Alright" sure, he know it but, where is the fun if he can't tease the other country? Right?

Felipe turn his gaze to watch the other entire nation. England is already red to his ear. Unable to speak, he falls back to his seat muttering something about 'stupid git'. America, smile his usual goofy grin, also retreat to his seat. A few seats after, he can see his former mother country, Spain, sit between Francis, a very handsome blonde with blue eyes (and pervert, he have meet him once before, and that's enough). And a tall guy with silver-neck-length-hair tied with green ribbon, and a pair of golden eyes that gaze intensely to his (or maybe Nusa?) direction. What nation he represent? He thought. But then Antonio's brown eyes met his. Antonio gave a warm smile and waves his hand. Drawing attention from his other fellows. Felipe could feel his cheek getting warmer. And wave back at Antonio with sly smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice little friend you have there~, isn't that Philippines?" Francis leaning closer (if, that possible) to Spain who still oblivious with the fact that Francis groping his butt.

"Yes, Felipe, my little ex-colony, isn't he sweet?" Spain said with sparkly eyes.

"Sure" he said "Seems like you gain a good relation with him, non?"

"Well of course, how could I'm not? He is too sweet, we've been trough a lot of thing, and I'm really glad he accepts me after all of it" Francis let out an understandable chuckle to see his excited friend.

"same case to you? Holland… I mean, Wilhelm"

Francis eyes look over Antonio to see his fellow partner-in-crime, Holland. France always loves to say that he is the country of love. While Holland, used to be under Spain, had known to be a very democratic country and as "the world's legal capital". So yes! They do have similar taste. The said man, lean back to his seat and show his usual grin. That, very attractive and intimidating at the same time.

"If… a full blank and suspicious stares and personal space about ten-feet-radius-that-cannot-be-crossed is what you call a good relation, than it'll be it"

France unable to hold a snort. Spain is giving Francis a look to 'quit it' and glance back to Holland.

"But I heard that you and he already gain a good term relation, right? What's wrong, Holland?"

"Not a big deal, just… I think he still can't believe me" _his boss did believe me, but he still…_

He stretches both of his arms and put it behind his neck. His gaze, fall back to the 3rd world country who sat across his desk. Seems like he avoid the possibility to meet his gaze, and just look down to his paper work. While Philippine, try to focus to what America said.

"You can't blame him, mon cher" France follow Holland's gaze that fell to a 19 years old looking boy with black hair and tanned skin which is more like coco brown than black. He wears his normal black suit but minus his… what is that? Black hat? Ah, black kefiyeh "I think, you've traumatizes him bad enough at those time"

"Francis…!"Spain elbowed Francis guts a little" We all do mistake at that time, and you do too, remember Vietnam?"

Francis shut his mouth, and his minds remind him about a girl with inky hair, and black jade eyes. Yeah, he thinks, they all do mistakes. "We were so wild at those times. So eager to defeat once another, never realized what kind of hell we've created until it's too late."

"And seems I do the biggest mistakes, right?" the other two look back at him. Sometimes, he think, that England is so much better as a mother country. Not like everyone said. Hell, even almost all of his colony leaf a trace of his colonial era. (Those bushy eyebrows, I mean) and Spain? His colonies always have some 'special curl'. And when it comes to him? Not a single thing, even language, or culture left. Just a bunch of old building left from his time. Is he hates me that much?

"Wilhelm…" Spain tries to say something but Francis already said his opinion with soft look to Holland.

"We have a chance to repair it, Holland, we always do…"

"How could I repair my mistake if the person itself, always running away and keep a distance?" _why does it sounds like we're a divorced couple? Odd._

"I heard that he never really have a close friend -more than needed- well… maybe, he can't believe anyone and not just you"

Francis not makes it any better. He is sure (maybe) that those -_I don't believe any Europe Nation_- attitude is his Fault. Well, the fact that he _always_broke every agreement with Indonesia in colonial era is enough to give that impression.

"Just try to talk to him, maybe he will understand. I'll go with you after this meeting; I need talk to Felipe too, okay?" Holland nodded and said thank you to Spain.

"Besides, with his condition now, I believe he'll appreciate any help you gave" _if, he is not being stupid and so stubborn like he usually does._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's seems like forever until -after a few argument between china and America- they decide to end the meeting. A few nations are still in the room, talking about future Agreement or some planning. Some, already leave and go back to their hotel before continue to flight home tomorrow morning.

"Well, let's go back to hotel before its dark. The protests already stop." Said Nusa while he collects his paper works "aren't you coming Felipe?"

"I'd like to say hi to _Kuya_ America before leaving" Felipe already put all of his paperwork in his suitcase.

"Are you sure? He seems busy with his 'inner circle'" he looks at America who talks with Canada and England plus Russia, who look like he wants to eat those poor Canadian. _Freak European_. Felipe look at them and feel a bit ache in his stomach (or heart?) and there is a hurt look on his face.

"Yes…" Felipe talks like he is whisper it "just hi…, I'll be back quickly" and he walks to America direction.

_Well, something fishy here… don't tell me that he… ah, whatever! None of my business! Maybe I can just talk to Japan about some trade stuff before leaving_. He thought, and right when he turn his back he stumble to one person. His head hit the man's chest. Who said some thing in Spanish

"Uh, maaf! I mean, Sorry..!"

_**A/N:**_

**Forgive me but I can't let this plot out of my mind. So, there is one sided Philippine--****America. With eventually Spain X Philippine. Romano? He hang out with Prussia don't worry :p. I am Indonesian so, if there is any idea about this pairing you can give me especially from Philippines people about historically anything. I'll appreciate it. ****;D**

**Japan is one of the biggest trade partner for Indonesia (no wonder) so their relation is pretty close**

**And about Holland/Dutch, in some comic strip. Seems like he similar with Denmark. But I still don't know his personality so it's just my creation from what I read at wiki. Sorry for any mistakes, okay? ****DX I got Holland's name from his anthem 'Het Wilhelmus'**

**Any suggestion for hollandIndo historical accuracy?**

**The summit became the focus of protests from a number of disparate groups over various long standing and topical issues.****Although the majority of the protests and protestors were peaceful, instances of violence and criminal damage was used as a pretext to ****kettle**** protestors.**

**R&R cause it's make a writer a pro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The men laughed and say something in Spanish. _Spain_, he thought_. Damn, European peoples are tall. _His head only reach to the man's chin.

"So, where is Felipe, my little Felipe?" he said with cheerful expression. Nusa glance at America direction, and pointed it to Spain.

"He is talking too America, ah, there he is coming…" Felipe walk to Nusa and Realize that Spain was there. Spain waves his hands enthusiastically. _Seems like he is a bit too energetic?_

"Felipe!" he gave him a big hugs when they are close enough. Indonesia eyes widen like a saucer to see another European antics. Philippines, red faced, try to say something but Indonesia had mouthing something about '_don't worry, I'll go back to the hotel myself just take your time_' with a little grin on his face. _He didn't misunderstand me about something, right? (i) _He thought. "Long time no see! I really missed you. We need to celebrate this with some drink!" Spain let go of his vice like grip from Felipe. And pat his back.

"Uh, sure" maybe it's a good time too, a drink is always a good thing to do after an exhausted meeting "only us?"

"No, we go with my friend and we can go with your friend too, who is it? Nesia? Hey, Nesia, come join us" Felipe can feel a cold wave come from Nusa's direction. He absolutely didn't like how Spain misspelled his name. Spain, still oblivious as usual, didn't realize the cold atmosphere, so he glared at Felipe instead, joy…. And besides, Nusa didn't drink _any_ alcohol.(ii)

"No, sorry, I can't" he said shortly "I need to go back to hotel, just take your time." And he walks back to the left door, to the hotel that provided for the member of the meeting. Leaving Philippines and Spain alone.

"Plan B than…" Spain whispering something while look at Nusa's direction.

"Umm? What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing come on let's go to drink" he said cheerfully and drag Felipe too the front door. He can see that Francis and the silver haired man already waiting for them.

"I bet some of other nation already drinks in one of those pubs" Spain than Introduce Philippines to them. That's when he knows that the silver haired man is Holland. The ex mother country of Nusa. He looks like France, but somehow more intimidating. I wonder if it because of his way of smile, or stare at people? Or maybe because he is simply taller than Antonio and Francis.(iii)

"Hello, little friend" said Francis, while popping out roses from nowhere and give it to Felipe with a wink. _He truly is a player, like everyone said._ "Where is your roommate? He's not coming with us?" Francis gaze fall at Antonio, than to Felipe.

"No, he can't" answer Felipe "I think he is exhausted" _but some how, I got a feeling that he try o avoid any unnecessary Interaction. _

"Too bad~" Francis smile become cocky, and turn his 'meaning full' cocky grin to meet Holland's eyes. Holland grinning back to Francis as if said 'I've told you' than Holland's phone ringing. He pick it up and look at the e-mail. First he look a bit confuse, but then a smile spread across his face.

"Well, I'd like to accompany you all guys. But…, I have to answer these." after give a quick kiss to France's cheek, and say something like thank you in Dutch. He leaves the room. Spain smiles his usual smile. And Francis cocky smile grew even more -well- cocky when they follow where Holland go with their eyes. Felipe only see at those two with confuse feeling. _What happen? Is there something I don't know?_ Spain realizes this and quickly changes the subject.

"So let's just go already? The night won't wait us" Francis response by let out another rose "Ah, before that, can I borrow your phone, Phili? I need to send a short message"

"Sure, here you are" he gave his cell phone to Spain. Spain, turns his back, writes a short message, and deleted it before give the cell phone back to Philippine.

"Thank you. Okay, everyone's ready? Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nusa close the door. Put his suitcase on the floor, and his formal suit on the couch, before go to the bath room. He unties his necktie and let it hang loosely.

"Dear God, the meeting is chaos as usual…, how could they decide thing by choke the other to death? I could never understand Europe" he felt tired, And he remember how those damned Dutch keep staring at him the whole meeting, _what a great day..._ but at least he got the money he needed to, and tomorrow he can go back to his home. This place climate is cold even when summer to him, not to mention the rain... He washes his face, makes some of his black hair fall on to his face. His phone ringing while he wipe his face with small towel. He pick it up and read the short messages "Felipe?"

_I forgot my key, can you please open the door when I come? I'll knock the door so it won't disturb the other people. _

"Weird" he said to himself "every room in this building have designed with sound barrier. How could a knock disturbing?" _Oh, well maybe he forgot about it_. Right on time, he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah, coming" he walk to the door, unlock it, and open it wide "hey, Felipe it's not like you to forget your key..." but he's not looking at Felipe, he is not that tall… Instead, there stand the person he least fond of to meet. "Will...!?"

"Hi, Nusa…"

His body automatically response, by slamming the door shut. But, Willem already put his feet between the door and the door frame. He push himself in before shut the door behind. Nusa bolt back to the bath room, locking the door before shout out

"WHAT do you WANT?!!"

"You don't have to be freak out that much…"

_Oh hell yes I have too… how could I be so careless!?._ He can feel his heart race because of fright. Seeing those faces, never fail to make him remember the bad thing. He can shoot a glare and hatred from distance, or when there are other people around. But still can help if he has to face those Dutch alone.

If the situation was different, Willem believes that he will burst out laugh already. But no, he comes to his room because there is important thing he needs to say. _But he won't believe me_. And talking while separated by one thick wall is not helping. _I need to make him out._

"Oh, come on, I just need to talk about the ship (iv)" still no response… "Nusa, I'll keep up those silly personal spaces if you come out okay?" _oh, I forgot he didn't trust me… well, final way than…_

"Just get out you silly coward!"

BRAKK!!

Right on cue, the bath room door slammed open. There stand Nusa, with eyes full of anger that targeted to Wilhelm. Humph, it's so easy to pick him out by using his unstable emotion. Still, so naive, Indonesia… get angry so easily just by a few of words.

"That's it!" he stomped to the seat near the balcony. Separated him self from Holland by using the bed. And sit there. Holland also takes a sit across from him, near to the side table. Still not looking to his eyes, Nusa continue "what's wrong with that ship? "

_Here we go._ Holland takes a depth breath before start speaking…

**Sorry I cut it here *grin*. But I need to know your opinion before continue. I don't want to be too eager, if nobody reads this stuff. So R&R please~ I'll appreciate anything whether it compliment or critics. My first multi chapter… oh, and for Wilhelm name, I have change it to Willem. thanks for the review ^_^  
**

**Next chap: karaoke Philippines! & trapped Indo hahaha! 8D**

**A/N : **

**(i)I heard that, despite the fact that homosexuality is a common thing in Philippine, gay marriage is still forbid. Because they are ****Catholic dominant country**

**(ii)Because Indonesia is a dominant Muslim country I draw him as a non-drinker. But it doesn't mean he can't ;D while I heard that Philippines is a mild drinker ^3^(once again it's Hetalia)**

**(iii)SHOCKING FACT: the Dutch has been known to be the tallest people on earth. due to DNA and good foods. Even defeat Sweden in statistic!**

**(iv)The ship is the new KRI (Indonesia mariner) ship that is made in Vlissingen, Netherlands. While the Govt. glade with this project. Some people still think that it will be much better to make it with domestic skill. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Okay, so- this is chapter 3... Thank you for the support and correction you gave me. I hope you enjoy it despite so many mistake I've make. And its un-beta d (is there any volunteer? Heheh… Idk how to find a beta reader (=A=;) so, sorry for any misspelling and grammar, I'll try my best to make it in the right order. And my friend told me to try make something un-Oc. but… ugh, I don't have any idea so I think I'll just continue with this stuff for a while, and try to practice my writing skill (never write yaoi!*soshyyhidinginthecorner*) so sorry if it's sounds weird or anything. Just… tell me what you think okay?**

**And I don't understand why it won't update after I input the new chapter? Nobody will know its have been updated! Grrr … **

**Not forget: RnR Please~? **

**Chapter 3**

The Pub is already full of some nations who spend their time after meeting. You can see Russia try to drunk over China. Germany, Italy and Japan sit in one table like old times. And of course, America and England, who continue they delayed, fight.

Francis spot them (more likely, Canada) "_Bon soir,_ Mathieu!" he approach Canada happily, ordering some wine for himself "how long have they been like that?" he ask

"Uh… since… the meeting ends…" Canada answers weakly. Hug his bear tighter.

"Lover quarrel, it's such a spice in relation, non?"

"SHUT UP FRANCIS!!" yelled Arthur, he quickly change his object of abuse to Francis. but right before he could do anything, America put an arm around his waist and pulled him back.

"Come on let him be, just sit here with me" he nuzzles to England's shoulder. England still mumble about something but didn't make any move to let go. Francis only laughs to see that, and put his arm around Canada's shoulder. Spain wants to join but he realizes that Felipe is no longer beside him. He looks around and sees him already out from the front door.

"Felipe? Wait…!" Spain runs after him outside the pub. He didn't need much time to match the other nation steps "Hey ¿qué pasa? Are you alright? You look a bit pale…" he look down to Felipe face with slight concern. Felipe didn't stare back, just continue walking.

"Yeah, just… too crowded there…" he answers shortly, not too sure what to say. He only knows he feels uneasy, and his heart ache in a painful way.

"You want to go to another place?" he ask

"Humph, yes, let's go to… karaoke (i). I'm in the mood to sing." He spot the Pub & karaoke sign across the street, and pointed it to Spain.

"Eh? ¿qué?!" Spain makes sure that he didn't hear or see anything wrong.

"Come on Spain, or I'll left you alone" he didn't wait Spain's answer before running to the bar

**In the bar:**

"Well okay, here you go" Spain give the mike to Felipe "what do you want to sing?" Felipe drank until his glass empty and grab the mike from Spain.

"This!" and suddenly the whole room is full with music 'NUMB' by linkin park in big volume, make Spain close his ear.

"Dios mío!" (My God!)

"Yeah! Come on Spain sing with me!" he jump to the stage and began to move his body to follow the beat. It's a good thing that they order a private room, Spain thought.

'Ah… I'll order the food first…" Spain still shock to see the sudden change of his former colony. It's very unusual for him to see Felipe outside his Mr. Sunshine attitude. _But somehow he becomes more attractive… _and at this state it'll be much better to do as he says.

"Kay, whatever you want" he than start to sing. Felipe is truly a good singer, Spain thought. After a few glass of Bloody Mary, Beer, and Wine, he seems lost in it. His voice start to be rough and he looks unfocused, sway to and fro. Until he fall on the couch next to Spain. "Ha~ I can't take it anymore~" he put his hand around his temple, anticipating the hangover that start to come.

Spain manages a laugh to see his former colony drunk attitude "you look awful, Felipe." He shook the boy's hair softly before asking "what's in your mind, Felipe? Come on, you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, trust me" He assured and again, stroking those hair.

Felipe look up to Spain, he didn't want to talk about it. But as drunk as he is, his mouth talk before he can control it. "It can't be me… can I?" he put his arm to cover his eyes.

"What?" Spain lean closer to Felipe, _is this like what I think it might be?_

"I'm just an outsider… I've should know it…" _he should stop, it's not good. He should just keep it for himself, but… it'd hurt him so much to keep it_ "To think that maybe at least there is something more… how ridiculous"

"Felipe… are you talking about… America?"

"…" he nodded weakly, still not removing his hand.

Silence fell between those two. Hear no response from the older male, Felipe open his eyes to see him "Spain…?" for a moment Spain gaze aimed to the floor with mixed expression. He can't understand but he could read some of it. _Is that, hurt? But why? "_Spain, what's…?" He stands up quickly but it's a bad thing since it only makes his headache worse.

"Ooww…" a little groans escape from his mouth. Hearing that, Spain look back at Felipe, smiling, but still didn't say anything.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your hotel room" with that, he pull him up, put his arm around his shoulder and walk back to hotel. But Felipe can't stop wandering, what's wrong with his former ruler.

-

"Aren't we supposed to talk about the KRI ship?" he sat with crossed arm toward the silver haired man. Feel confuse with sudden question that seems out of topic.

"Just… answer my question, Nusa" he insists

"I am not avoiding you…"

"Yeah? Then please, pray tell, why did you lock yourself in the bath room when I come?"

"…you, you come so sudden… I'm just shock -a bit- "he shook his head, try to remove the subject "Anyway, what's the matter with that? If you don't have any politic or business to talk about, then please leave. I need rest and so did you, I think"

"I don't like it, Nusa, not a bit" he talks again not listening to his last statement "Maybe we don't have a good… relation in…colonial era, but I'm planning to fix it"

"Okay, good than… we already did it, didn't we?"

"Nusa, you don't understand do you?" will let out a sighed. _Don't make it so difficult_,_ please_ "Well, we all have time in our live that we didn't proud of, I admit that. But I can't do anything if you keep act like this…"

"Than, what do you really want?" he ask back. _It's been long time, why can't he just let it slide?_ "I didn't ask you to… responsible or anything. Nor have I asked you to…"

"I just want us to be friend. A good one, and I mean not the kind with 'suspicious feeling toward each other' like this one"

There is a pause fell between those two. It fell a few second, before Nusa burst out an uncontrollable laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing? I don't understand…" _did he think I'm joking? Now that's, rude!_

"You're funny you know that. I don't know what your goal is but really… I'm not that stupid to trust it!" he huffed

"I meant it, Nusa"

"Please! I don't see _any_ thing in me that will bring advantages to you. You know why?!" he stands up from the chair, take a few step closer and this time, he looking straight to Holland's eyes. "I'm just a third world country, who in the mean time, known as the most populous in south East Asian, with a lot of debt to pay to the western country. I, also known as the most troublesome country with corruption, natural disaster, and of course, those god dam terrorist! They call me, as the BIGGEST THREAT of Oceania!" (ii) his almost lost his breath because of anger, and hatred. And if he is not wrong, some kind of hopeless feeling deep inside him. "And now, you want me to trust that bullshit you've said? Please, I don't need your pity!" he turn away so his back facing Holland. And suddenly,

"I don't mean it like that!!" he smashed the bed side table. hard enough Nusa thought it could have been broken. "Not like that at all you idiot-Paranoid-country!" he had it enough, if he can't understand sweet talk, I'll bring miserable fact right in front of him.

"Stop talking like you are the most miserable person on earth! That's the main reason why you can't move on! How could you go trough all of it if you don't have fate in yourself? Why can't you see how prosperous you are with a lot of land and resources, while me? I'm just having a small part of Europe! You should've become a big country if you're not too lazy to do something!"

"You dare to say that after using me, and killing my people, for 350 years!!"

"That's besides the point…"

"Yeah, right... you never wrong~ whatever you do you always right, humph! Very high and mighty…" he let out an exasperated sighed, _so god damn selfish_! "Even you need 60 years (iii) to acknowledge my 'real date' of independence, after all those war criminal deaths and can't be punished…" _no this is pointless_, he thought. _It will resolve nothing_.

"Is that the reason why you avoiding me? And act like a lost kitten?" he snort, not planning to become soft again. _He wants it the hard way? He'll get it._

"Take that back, Dutch!" he jerked up his head to face Holland. His anger is full force now. but being tired, he change the tactic. "Besides, I don't really care about it any longer. Too many domestic troubles to take care of, keep those memories had no use…"

So fast, he didn't even realize when Holland stood in front of him grabs his collar and shove him into the wall, make his beck ache in pain. Lift him up until their eyes are at the same level.

"Wha-?! Holland! Let go, you dog!" his hand hold on Holland's elbow, try to get a grip. Whilst his feet kicking the air.

"I dare you to say that again" his voice low and dangerous. Their face so close, he can even feel the other man's breath.

"What?!" he yelled back

"Say it! Tell that all your effort to let go of my empire has no meaning. Tell that your independence has no meaning at all, that you could forget it so easily!" _because I won't forgive you if you ever think it that way!_

"…no…! of course that important! Idiot!" _of course, how could it not?_ "Tough my people forget it, I will never…"

"That's what I want to hear" he loosens up his grip but didn't let go. He let him slide back to the floor.

Nusa hissed when he felt the contact between his back and the wall. Realizing this, Holland let go of him immediately "What? Are you okay? Sorry…"

Nusa shook his head slowly "never mind… Just… old wound" he said.­

Then, Holland spots a long red mark of scars that not heal yet across his collar bone. "Your scar…, let me see those…" before Nusa could refuse, he already touch the scar with his index finger. he trailed it from the base of his neck to his left chest. Make the smaller man shudder under his touch. His eyes widen when he see another scars -many- scars hidden under his shirt. Some look like it was burns. Some like it was being cuts, crisscrossing one another. He knows what make some of those scars. So many disasters, so many fight between his people. And before that it was him who makes some scars on the smaller man's body.

"You… "He wants to say something but he doesn't know what. His eyes show an unreadable expression for the other man. Sad, Worry, Guilt…?

"I don't need your pity. I've said that, didn't I?" he slaps the hand in front of him and pulls back his shirt, covering up the scars."What? Stop staring at mmh-!" Holland silences him with a kiss. He doesn't know what possess him but his body has move on its own. He runs his hand trough the back of Nusa's hair. His other hand hold the smaller man's back, trapped him into an embrace. Too shock to response, Nusa could only stand still.

After his brain start to recognize what happen, he struggle to break free. He pushes Holland with all his might, and stomped away to the balcony. His face flushed a deep red "you-! What the-, that's…!" he doesn't even know what to response. He stands there, stare back at Holland. And hoped that he show enough hatred so he would just go away. It's hard since he can still taste the kiss lingers on his lips…

"Okay, okay, I get it I'm sorry… I… don't plan it" he scrubs the back of his neck. Than he stands up, walk to the door, but stop there for a while. Without looking back he says, "Just make sure to come when I'll hand over the ship… I'll show you that I really meant what I say" with that, he closes the door. Leaving a very red and confuse Indonesian left behind.

**A/N: ha-ha!, hope you like it.**

**Philippine's people known as a good singer, it seems that karaoke is a good business there**

**It's takes 60 years for Netherlands to acknowledge 17 august as Indonesia Independence Day. Before that they only recognize 27 Dec 1949 as our independence day. Only after they sent their Foreign Minister Ben Bot to attend the 17 august 2005 celebration. Tough, some newspaper said that it was handling in 'clumsy way' from both side. (Funny, right?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Well. I put some characters explanation to make you know better about them ;)

**Profile Character (OC):**

Name: **Adi Nusa Notonegoro**

Represents: **Republic of Indonesia**

Gender: Male

Appearance: 18-20 y/o

Birthday: 17 August

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Ebony

Height: 171 cm

Name: **Juan Felipe de la Cruz**

Represents: **Republic of the Philippines**

Gender: Male

Appearance: 18-20 y/o

Birthday: 12 June

Hair Color: Brunette/Black brown

Eye Color: Light Brown (hazel)

Height: 170cm

Name: **Willem Van den Berg**

Represents: **Kingdom of Netherland**

Gender: Male

Appearance: 24 y/o

Birthday: 26 July

Hair Color: platinum/silver

Eye Color: golden/honey

Height: 190 cm


End file.
